thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
American Theater (Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union)
The American Theater (Japanese: アメリカン·シアター; German: Amerikanisches Theater; Spanish: Teatro americano) of World War II (Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union) was the last and largest major theatre and area of operations on the Western Front of World War II and the Pacific War, fought between the Axis Powers and the United States and Canada. It was the first theater of the World War II to ever be a part of both the Western Front and the Pacific War. The Empire of Japan had invaded the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and Mongolia in 1939 during the North Pacific War, in which the Imperial Japanese Army were victorious on major battles such as Irkutsk, Vladivostok, Krasnoyarsk, and Chita. By 1945, the Empire of Japan had conquered all of the Soviet Far East and Siberia. The Japanese invasion of North America began in June 1944 when the Battle of Vancouver, the Siege of Portland and the Battle of Seattle began. On the East Coast of the United States, Nazi Germany and the Kingdom of Italy also began the German and Italian invasion of North America in June 1944 when the German Wehrmacht and the Italian Army invaded the United States and Canada, resulting in the Battle of New York City, Battle of Washington, D.C., Siege of Toronto and the Battle of Montreal. Also the Spanish State joined the Axis Powers by invading its former colonies in Central and South America as part of Francisco Franco's desire of rebuilding the former empire and make Spain being recognized as a global superpower. The Greater German Reich had in 1944 succesfully developed and tested V-2 rockets with nuclear warheads as a result of the German atomic bomb project, becoming the world's first nuclear weapons-state and a recognized military superpower. From missile launch sites constructed across the Greater German Reich, several V-2 nuclear rockets were launched at targets in the United Kingdom, United States, Canada and the Soviet Union, which were quickly followed by Wehrmacht's renewed offensives towards Moscow, Stalingrad and Leningrad with over 3,000,000 Axis soldiers, which resulted in the Second Battle of Moscow, Second Battle of Stalingrad and the Siege of Leningrad. It resulted in the destruction of the Soviet Union in Europe by Nazi Germany. In early 1945, Nazi Germany launched V-2 nuclear rockets at New York City in the United States and Toronto in Canada from nuclear missile U-Boats, followed by landings of over 5,000,000 Axis soldiers on the East Coast of the United States, opening the Eastern Front. The Francoist Spain, having joined the Axis Powers in 1940 following the Italian and Spanish invasion of French Algeria, had dreams about rebuilding the former empire by conquering the former Spanish colonies in the Americas. The Spanish invasion of the United States, Mexico, Central and South America began when 6,800,000 soldiers, with heavy bombardment of the heavily fortified U.S. positions by the Spanish Navy, invaded the United States, Mexico, Central and South America. In major fierce battles such as Houston, Mexico City and Guadalajara, Spanish ground and air forces easily defeated the illequipped Mexican Army and conquered Mexico. The United States was totally taken by surprise as an invasion on the Americas was believed to be impossible. As the Imperial Japanese Army launched massive offensives towards Seattle, Vancouver and Portland, and the German Heer and Luftwaffe attacked the U.S. positions and advanced deep into Eastern United States, the Italian Army invaded Canada. As the Kingdom of Italy had earlier analysed the early Italian defeats during the Italian invasion of France and the Mediterranean Theater, the Kingdom of Italy was now a very powerful military power, capable of an invasion of North America. 1,000,000 Italian elite soldiers were deployed in the Atlantic while the Regia Marina (Royal Italian Navy) attacked the Canadian naval base at Halifax to prevent the Canadian Naval Defense Force from bringing reinforcements to the Canadian Ground Defense Force. This was also to prepare for the upcoming Axis invasion of North America. The United States had been heavily bombed by the Luftwaffe's Amerika Bomber, an super-heavy long-range strategic bomber capable of bombing strategic important targets in the Americas, and the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service's similar Project Z which devasted the entire Eastern and Western Coasts, respectively. Category:Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union Category:World War II (Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union) Category:American Theater (Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union) Category:Western Front (Japanese invasion of the Soviet Union)